


The World Ends...

by tomatopea



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopea/pseuds/tomatopea
Summary: Our dried voices, whenWe whisper togetherAre quiet and meaningless
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, sameen shaw root
Kudos: 2





	The World Ends...

Sameen Shaw 牵着狗走在街头。街头人流涌动像每一个正常的纽约周三上午，她有几瞬恍惚，以为下一个拐角背后，下一辆车子里面，下一批成群聊天的亚洲游客团之中，会藏着自己熟悉的那几张面孔。 她摇了摇头打消了这个幻觉，所有人都死了。 

好吧，或许不是所有人，她刚刚见过的Fusco仍然嬉皮笑脸地活着，甚至没有因为一串胡来的举动被革职。她身边的Bear也四肢健全，甚至比以前还更健康了些。但其他人都死了， 她在那天后完全没有得到来自Finch或Reese的任何消息， “No news is no news”， 那个邋遢警探渴求安慰的疑问被她冷漠打断了，那家伙也该明白吧，还有什么其他可能呢。

而对她而言更特殊的另一个人，早就死了。 

想到那个人的时候，街头的红色电话亭传来了铃声。 是那个人吗？是机器吗？她怀抱难以言述的希望走过去接起来，电话那端是噩梦般的声音：“Ms. Shaw, how do you like this simulation?”

2

“……simulation?” 她从床上挣扎着醒来，干渴，昏眩，勉勉强强只听清了这句话的最后一个词。

“是的，我亲爱的肖”，那个姓Greer的男人一边好整以暇地在屏幕上播放她的记忆片段，一边朝向她笑了一下，“你看向电话亭的微笑真是甜蜜动人，我简直不忍心打断这么美好的模拟。 不过怎么说呢，时间不等人，我们要准备好进入真实世界了”

Shaw陷入了困惑，她试着坐起来，却发现自己的手脚都被捆缚着。 “什么模拟？我们已经赢了，我们毁灭了撒马利亚人”。

Greer叹了口气，仿佛一个给大学新生开入门课程的教授一样走过来，十指交叉轻轻握着。“对，你在6741次模拟里杀死了自己，然后被那位Groves女士阻止，最后和她以及你的地铁小分队一起毁灭了我们….但是，” 他现在像个对新生提问有些失望的教授一样，恳切地一挥手，“你是个优秀的特工，one of our bests，你难道忘了特工是如何从俘虏那里获取情报的吗？ 看到特定场景时眼球的转向，对某些关键词的心率反应….you see, 我们根本不需要你引路，早在最初几次模拟时，我们就判断出你们基地的位置了”

“你们…我们…..” Shaw张了张嘴，却不知道该问什么。

但Greer似乎领会了她没说出口的问题。 他转身又走向屏幕，说道：“后面那几次，好吧，后面那几千次模拟，只是让我们了解你们这样的人。”， 他顿了顿，“英雄主义者，理想主义者，随便你们怎么看待自己。我们想知道你们这样的人会怎么做而已。”

“结果并不难预测，你们太渴望摧毁敌人，太不惧怕自己甚至同伴的死亡，所以只能看到,哦不，只能从心底渴望同归于尽这种选择。” 屏幕上的画面停顿在飞弹击中楼顶的那一刻，Greer双手敞开，跟着做了一个夸张的爆炸手势，“Bang! And everything is over”。

“But my dear Sameen”，他迅速从刚才的戏剧化中冷静下来，缓缓踱步回床头边，“you see, the world ends…not with a bang, frankly speaking, it never ever ends with a ‘bang’. 你们的机器可以在被创造者孤立的情况下自我演化到今天这种程度，那你有没有想过，我们的撒马利亚人，汇集这么多精英一刻不停地开发和维护，它有没有可能还一直保持你们当初理解的那个样子？” 

一丝冰冷的感觉渗透Shaw的脊背，可能是床太凉，可能是上面天花板哪处在漏水，没等她抬头确认，Greer就俯身贴近，低声讲了下去。

“我们已经有了新的系统，它脱胎自撒马利亚人，但比它完善万能得多。它可以计划每个人的命运，从生到死从成长到堕落，它可以控制社会的每一步，不管是上市企业的财务报表，还是那些诗人在夕阳前嗟叹的角度。它才是真正的未来。至于Samaritan，Samaritan现在只是蛇褪皮后留下的腐朽空壳而已。我们正好利用它把你们一网打尽，在崭新的，没有干扰的未来里全面启用新的系统。”

“让人和人互相攻击至死吧，‘王’将降临烽火燃尽后的土地。 他的名字是*&%^$^。很可惜，一个好的士兵不该带着任何会拖累她的记忆上战场。我会用药物消除这段对话，再次让你沉睡。然后你就可以像上一次模拟里一样挣脱我们的人，和你的同伴们汇合，付出一切取得‘胜利’了。 祝福你，Shaw。”

3

Shaw的意识突然被拽回自己的躯壳里，她甚至因为这冲击轻微地晃了一下，幸好靠住了车身。

车身？

她发现自己正拿着上了膛的枪蹲在一辆车后面，车子不停被来自对面的子弹击中，微微震动发出金属的嗡嗡声。和她一起蹲在这里的是Root。Root挂着一种郊外野餐时才适宜的微笑在对她说话：“….If we're just information, just noise in the system, we might as well be a…..”

“ Symphony！ ” Shaw怔忪间开口，自己也不明白她为什么能准确接上这句奇怪的调情，她又觉得眼前这场景有种熟悉感，仿佛真的像是遵照乐谱演奏的交响乐一样。 

被排演过的，表演，高潮，结局，被计划好的，假的结局。 

“the world ends…not with a bang” ，Shaw接近无声地念着，这似乎是很重要的一句话，她是在什么地方听过呢。Root没有听清，稍微挪了一步，用指尖撑着车身，面孔前倚贴近Shaw翕动的嘴唇，下垂的发丝挑过她浓密的睫毛，鼻尖几乎要抵住她略微发烫的脸颊。 “the world ends not with a bang”, Shaw完全没有留意到两人过分亲密的距离，仍然在自言自语地思索着。 

Root不禁哑然失笑：“怎么了亲爱的？你是在报复我选择了糟糕的时机调情吗？所以现在选择了更糟糕的时机背诵艾略特的诗？” 然而她很快意识到不对，因为Shaw不停重复着这句话，神情愈发惊恐，甚至还举起握枪的手抱着头颤抖起来。 “Sameen!” ，对面的枪响更密集也更近了，她没有时间再细细询问，单手用力按了按Shaw的肩膀后站起来回击。

Shaw身体的震颤被肩膀上的压力打断，她顺着滑去的那只手抬头，眼里是Root在阳光下的侧脸，坚定的，坚决的，不惧死的侧脸。

不惧死？她会死？

某道记忆的闸门被最痛苦的情感冲破，她尖叫了起来：“Rehoboam!!”

这声尖叫让激战中的Root一愣，分神间肩膀被对面的子弹击中，溅起细微的血沫。而从Shaw的角度望去，那血沫几乎布满了她能看到的整块天空，预示接下来的命运。

“Root！ 他们有了新系统Rehoboam。Samaritan只是个诱饵，是为了让你…” 

Root接下来马上会死。Root绝对不能死。上次模拟过的片段都清晰浮现在她脑海里，她一边急促地解释着，一边不顾一切地探身起来，要按Root蹲下。

有人朝这边开了枪。

那瞬间，阳光，蓝天，不远处的密集枪响，近在咫尺的Root的震惊嘶喊好像都被按了消音键。

在子弹擦过车顶贯穿头颅的几毫秒前，她的记忆定格在了自己听说Root死讯时的反应

Whimper，

That’s how the world ended.


End file.
